De encuentros bajo la lluvia y niñas repipi
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Está cayendo una lluvia torrencial en el Distrito 12 y por poco que a Gale le guste la idea, sabe que el camino más corto hasta la Veta es a través de la casa del alcalde. Y la suerte parece no estar de su parte cuando a medio camino se encuentra con una niña demasiado repipi para su gusto, nada más y nada menos que la hija del alcalde. Para el reto Infancias del foro Días Oscuros.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Suzanne Collins.

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el reto temático de Enero "Infancias" del foro Días Oscuros.<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>De encuentros bajo la lluvia y niñas repipi<strong>

_por Samanta Black._

Gale caminaba a paso apresurado a través del Distrito 12, tratando de cubrirse con las lonas de los comercios de la torrencial lluvia que había empezado a caer. Sabía que era inútil intentarlo, ya que, hiciera lo que hiciera, terminaría hasta el cuello del lodo que inundaba la Veta, pero él prefería mantenerse seco la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

Al llegar a la zapatería, una de las últimas tiendas que poseía techo de camino a la Veta, se detuvo sopesando sus opciones para llegar lo más rápido posible a casa. Sabía que el camino más corto era atravesando la casa del alcalde, pero también estaba seguro de que si lo descubrían allí el castigo no sería nada agradable y a nadie le importaría que solo fuera un niño de apenas nueve años.

Sus ojos grises escrudiñaron su entorno pero lo vieras por donde lo vieras la tormenta y el lodo no parecían dar tregua en ningún lugar. Soltando una maldición que seguramente hubiera hecho que su madre le lavase la boca con jabón, Gale hecho a correr en dirección a casa del alcalde, manteniendo los brazos sobre su cabeza para tratar de cubrirse, inútilmente, de la lluvia.

Para su suerte, él parecía ser el único insensato que había decidido dar un paseo con aquel temporal, por lo que nadie notó como un niño de la Veta se colaba a través de los jardines del alcalde Undersee. Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían a través de los terrenos del alcalde y estuvo a punto de llegar a su objetivo, cuando un charco de agua lo hizo tropezar y caer en un golpe seco al duro suelo.

"_Genial"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras se frotaba la dolorida cabeza e intentaba, vanamente, incorporarse. El golpe lo había mareado lo suficiente como para dejarlo tumbado allí por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, expuesto a la vista de cualquiera que decidiera asomarse por una de las ventanas de la casa de los Undersee. Pero entonces, cuando ya se había rendido a que lo descubrieran infringiendo la ley, una mano pequeña pero cálida se cerró entorno a la suya, ayudándolo a levantarse.

Gale, con temor, clavó sus ojos grises en la figura que lo había ayudado. Era solo una niña, tal vez uno o dos años menor que él, que lo miraba intensamente con unos ojos azules demasiado grandes, mientras tiritaba por el frío de la tormenta que caía sobre su pálida piel. Gale no le hubiera prestado demasiada atención, y definitivamente hubiera seguido su camino lo más rápido posible, si la apariencia de la niña no le hubiera indicado que al parecer no se había librado de los problemas tan fácil como él quería. El cabello rubio, atado en un moño que dejaba caer algunos mechones a los costados, y el vestido blanco, ahora manchado de barro, que a simple vista parecía costar más que su casa en la Veta, le alertaron que posiblemente aquella niña que permanecía mirándolo bajo la lluvia era la hija del alcalde. Sí, definitivamente la suerte no estaba de su parte aquel día _¿Cómo era su nombre? ¿Margarita, María?_ Aunque su mente buscaba vanamente el nombre de la hija del alcalde, Gale sabía que aquello importaría demasiado si aquella niña que le parecía tan repipi decidía acusarlo con su padre.

—No…no quiero sonar maleducada, pero creo que deberías irte antes de que mi padre nos vea—le dijo la niña en un susurro, pero aun así Gale fue capaz de escucharla. Iba a marcharse lo más rápido posible de allí, pero a último minuto decidió preguntar con un poco de temor:

—¿Vas…vas a acusarme?

La niña negó con la cabeza energéticamente, antes de volver a insistir con la mirada lo malo que era que él estuviera allí.

—Gracias—le dijo él con una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca, antes de finalmente seguir su camino. La niña correspondió el intento de sonrisa y como si eso fuera una señal, Gale se alejó corriendo de la casa del alcalde en dirección a la Veta.

Madge Undersee lo vio alejarse rápidamente antes de volver a entrar a su casa para secarse a escondidas. Sabía que cuando alguna de las empleadas encontrara uno de sus mejores vestidos manchado de lodo y mojado por la lluvia posiblemente se llevaría una reprimenda, pero algo le decía que había hecho lo correcto en ayudar al niño de ojos grises y eso era lo único que a Madge le interesaba.

Y a pesar de los años que pasarían hasta que Gale Hawthorne empezara a venderles fresas al alcalde Undersee y a su _repipi_ hija, ninguno de los dos sería capaz de olvidar aquel pequeño y fortuito encuentro bajo la lluvia del Distrito 12.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo mi segundo fic sobre esta saga. Cuando me apunté en el reto no tenía ni idea sobre quien iba a escribir, pero hace tiempo que quería escribir algo sobre Madge y Gale, así que hice la primera experiencia con está pequeña viñeta. Aunque este fic no está planteado en el plano romance, ya que solo tiene años respectivamente, amo la pareja que hacen estos dos, por lo que tengo planeado escribir más sobre ellos. <em>

_Sobre el fic: ¿Les gustó, no les gustó? ¿Merezco algún review?_

_No olviden dejar su comentario._

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Sam._


End file.
